LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Finalmente la predicción de su amiga se cumplió, Souji Rippukan irá a la competencia nacional de kendo y Rin Katsuyama sólo puede ver cómo se va el amor de su vida, ¿Podrá Souji cambiarle de parecer? ¿Y podrá Rin tomar esa última oportunidad? PAREJA: SOUJI & RIN


**N/A: ¡Minna! He vuelto con otra historia para ustedes. Como saben soy una fiel seguidora de la pareja AMY & DAIGO y a pesar de que amé el final que le dieron a estos dos, no puedo negar que me quedé con ganas de que Rin fuera feliz con Souji, así que aquí está mi fic con toque SOUJI & RIN espero que les guste n_n**

**LA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD**

**SUMARY:** Finalmente la predicción de su amiga se cumplió, Souji Rippukan irá a la competencia nacional de kendo y Rin Katsuyama sólo puede ver cómo se va el amor de su vida, ¿Podrá Souji cambiarle de parecer? ¿Y podrá Rin tomar esa última oportunidad?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rin Katsuyama se encontraba en su cama bajo las sábanas, no quería ir a la escuela, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos quería ver a su Souji irse.

Exactamente, Souji Rippukan había calificado para participar en el torneo nacional de kendo y desde que Rin se enteró sentía que su mundo se derribaba.

La pobre chica se regañaba e insultaba mentalmente, había tenido dos oportunidades, dos oportunidades de confesarle su amor al joven Rippukan, pero siempre terminaba siendo una cobarde, una baka…

Ahora ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nada, nada más que sentarse a esperar que Souji vuelva de la mano de una novia que conoció en su torneo.

Sólo eso le quedaba.

Lo había perdido… y eso no cambiaría…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Con mucho esfuerzo la joven se levantó y llegó a la escuela y sobretodo porque sus Padres la obligaron.

Al llegar a la entrada de la Secundaria, Rin pudo ver a lo lejos a Souji rodeado de muchas chicas, eso obviamente la hizo sentir celosa.

¿Pero por que sentirse celosa si Souji y ella nunca fueron nada?

Esa era la pregunta que en esos instantes se hacía.

Rin tomó una respiración honda, como si se armara de valor… de valentía. Y así pasó por un lado de aquel club de seguidoras ignorando por completo a _su Souji-Kun._

Le dolía y le dolía profundamente el alma tener que ignorarlo, pero tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a la idea de no poder verlo con los mismos ojos.

Ella no lo había notado, pero un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Mismas que fueron notadas por el joven Rippukan, quien veía con confusión como la chica que siempre había estado a su lado incondicionalmente y que no lo dejaba solo ahora lo ignoraba por completo.

Souji no era tonto, se había percatado del cambio, del distanciamiento de la joven Katsuyama, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El timbre anunciaba la entrada a clases, pero Rin parecía que no quería oírlo, pues se encontraba sentada en el suelo tras el muro de un salón, afuera cerca del jardín. La chica se encontraba con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la cara hundida en ellas.

― ¿No vas a entrar a clases? ―

La chica abrió los ojos y lentamente levantó su rostro.

― ¿Souji? ― Pidió la chica sin entender que rayos estaba haciendo Souji Rippukan ahí preocupado por ella, bueno, Souji había dejado en claro que ella era una buena amiga, pero aún así la chica creí que él todavía estaba con sus admiradoras, es más que ni siquiera había notado su presencia, pero tal parece que se había equivocado.

Por su parte, Souji hizo una leve mueca de desagrado. _― ¿Desde cuándo me llama por mi nombre sin agregar "Kun"? ―_No entendía por qué, pero eso le molestaba. ¿Acaso no se había ganado su confianza ya? ¿Acaso no eran amigos?

El chico estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que Rin comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, así que se puso de pie dispuesta a irse, eso hasta que Souji reaccionó y la tomó del brazo impidiéndole su huída, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

― ¿Qué te sucede Katsuyama-san? ―

La joven se giró para mirarlo.― ¿¡Eh!? No sé de qué me hablas ―

Souji la soltó.―Claro que lo sabes, has estado evitándome, ¿Por qué? ―

― Eso no es así, solo… solo te estoy dando tu espacio… ―

― ¿Mi espacio? ―

― Tengo que irme… ― Con esto, la chica salió corriendo.

― ¡Katsuyama-san! ― Exclamó el chico pensando en seguirla, pero decidió no hacerlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Cobarde._

Eso es lo que era Souji Rippukan y él lo sabía, nuevamente Rin Katsuyama estaba triste y actuaba de manera extraña y a Souji le preocupaba que fuera su culpa.

Mientras caminaba hacia su entrenamiento con el club de kendo el chico mentalizaba que pudo haber hecho mal para que Katsuyama-san se hubiera molestado con él, pero por más que pensaba no lograba recordar nada.

Para su suerte Yumi Fujisawa, la mejor amiga de Rin **(N/A: La verdad no sé cómo se llama la chica de dos colitas que apareció en el episodio 13, pero ya se lo inventé) **Souji no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó a Yumi, quizás ella sabía algo del comportamiento de Rin, después de todo, ellas eran mejores amigas.

― Ah… ¿Fujisawa-san? ―

― Hola Rippukan-Kun ― Saludó Yumi con una sonrisa. ― ¿Sucede algo? ―

― Bueno, eso es precisamente lo que te quería preguntar, ¿Sabes que le sucede a Katsuyama-San? Porque por lo que veo ella no está aquí contigo otra vez, ella nunca falta a los entrenamientos del club, por eso es nuestra manager y ya tiene tiempo sin venir, si sabes algo, por favor dime ―

Por un momento, Yumi se sorprendió. Hace un tiempo, cuando Rin se enteró del torneo y del viaje de Souji, la chica ya no quería encontrarse con él, pues según ella Souji jamás la notó y que no cambiaría nada si ella no venia, parece que estaba equivocada.

Yumi estaba feliz, su mejor amiga aun tenía esperanzas con Rippukan, él se preocupaba por ella porque la notaba y si la notaba era porque le importaba, mentalmente Yumi desearía que Rin estuviera aquí para ver la cara y escuchar la voz de preocupación de su amado Souji.

Pero como no estaba, tenía que ingeniárselas ella sola. ― ¿Sabes Rippukan-Kun? Si tanto te preocupada Rin, deberías preguntárselo a ella misma y es mejor que lo hagas pronto o la lastimaras y mucho… ― Luego de esto Yumi se alejó.

Souji estaba muy confundido. Pero luego de aquellas palabras se sonrojó un poco. ¿De verdad estaba preocupado por Katsuyama-San?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Durante un par de semanas más, Souji intentó acercarse a Rin para hablar con ella, la verdad no entendía por qué, pero necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien con ella, ya no le gustaba el modo en el que ella lo ignoraba.

¿Tal vez era un castigo porque él así la trató antes?

Si ese era el caso el chico estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón las veces que fuera necesario con tal de que ella volviera a la normalidad, con tal de que ella lo tratara como antes, con tal de verla sonreírle de forma cálida como sólo ella lo sabe hacer… cómo sólo ella le sonríe a él… cómo sólo ella le habla a él…

Las preguntas y suposiciones lo estaban volviendo loco.

El chico se iría pronto al torneo y sentía que si se iba y no había hablado con Katsuyama-San, cuando volviera, las cosas serían aún peor, eso lo presentía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― Rippukan-Kun se va mañana Rin… ― Dijo Yumi a su amiga esperando su respuesta.

Ambas caminaban juntas después de clases para volver a casa. Y Yumi pensaba que sería la última oportunidad que tendría de convencer a su amiga de decirle sus sentimientos a Souji.

― Sí… lo sé… Ojalá le vaya bien ― Respondió cortante Rin.

― ¿Eso es todo? ― Cuestionó Yumi deteniéndose al igual que Rin. ― Estamos hablando del chico que te gusta desde que estábamos en nivel elemental, ¿de verdad planeas dejarlo ir tan fácil? ―

―Ya he tenido dos oportunidades Yumi… y he fracasado… no lo haré de nuevo ―

― ¿Y cómo sabes que fallaras si no lo intentas? La tercera siempre es la vencida, o en tu caso será la última… escúchame bien Rin, esta es tu última oportunidad, así que piénsalo bien― Declaró Yumi para después irse.

Rin procesaba aquello que su amiga le dijo. Junto sus manos y las puso en su pecho. ―_Mi última oportunidad… ―_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― Por favor, todos hagan una fila ordenada para subir al autobús ― Informó el entrenador de club de kendo.

El gran día había llegado, el club estaba ordenando todo para subir al autobús y marcharse al torneo nacional.

Souji estaba a unos cuantos compañeros antes de subir al autobús, con la mirada buscaba a Rin, pero sólo veía a un grupo de tontas chicas que solo gritaba y traían carteles con su nombre y la palabra te amo.

― _¿Dónde estás Katsuyama-san? ―_

La mirada del joven se posó en Yumi de manera esperanzadora, pero Yumi sólo negó con la cabeza.

Y eso sólo significaba una cosa….

_Ella no vendría…_

Souji estaba a punto de dar su pase para subir al autobús, cuando de pronto una voz muy conocida lo detuvo.

― ¡Souji-Kun! ¡Espera! ¡Souji-Kun! ―

― ¡Katsuyama-San! ― El chico de inmediato empujó a un par de personas hasta que finalmente pudo divisar a la chica de sus pensamientos.

La chica corría tan rápido como podía, pero no se fijó y tropezó con una roca que la hizo caer de rodillas, Souji corrió a ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

― Katsuyama-San ¿Estás bien? ― Cuestionó el chico con preocupación, mientras le quitaba el polvo de las calcetas, la chica se sonrojó un poco. Los presentes solo observaban con ternura aquella escena. ― Debes ser más cuidadosa ―

― Gomen… pero es que si no corría, jamás te alcanzaría Souji-Kun ―

― Me alegra que vinieras… no quería irme sin despedirme de ti ―

―Souji-Kun… yo… hay algo…. Hay algo que debo decirte… ― El chico asintió en señal de que prosiguiera. La joven se armó de valentía respirando hondo. ― Lamento haberte ignorado estas últimas semanas… es sólo que sentía que si me mantenía lejos no me dolería cuando te fueras y encontraras una novia… ― Souji la miró sin comprender. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que su corazón hablara. ― Porque Souji-Kun yo… yo estoy enamorada de ti desde el día que nos conocimos… y no quería perderte ―

Ante aquella confesión, los chicos estaban con la boca abierta y las admiradoras de Souji casi se desmayan.

Por su parte, la mirada de Souji se suavizó y sonrió. Alzó su mano y la colocó en la cabeza de Rin, al sentir el tacto, la chica abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Souji.

― Me alegra que por fin lo dijeras… _Rin_… ― La chica estaba sorprendida, él la había llamado por su nombre. Se sentía feliz. ― También tengo algo que decirte, y lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes… pero también estoy enamorado de ti Rin… creo que simplemente necesitaba un empujón, de verdad lamento haber sido tan baka ¿Crees poder perdonarme? ―

Rin se sentía en un cuento de hadas, ni en sus sueños más locos había pensado que Souji le correspondería sus sentimientos de esa manera.

― Claro que sí Souji-Kun ― El joven sonrió.

― ¡Rippukan tenemos que irnos! ―

El rostro de ambos se entristeció un poco.

Era hora de la despedida.

― Yo volveré… si tú estás aquí para esperarme Rin ― Declaró Souji con seguridad.

Rin sonrió aún más.―Claro que sí… te esperaré Souji-Kun ―

― ¿Entonces quieres ser mi novia? ―

Esa propuesta tomó por sorpresa a todos. ― He esperado esto desde hace mucho… ¡Por supuesto que sí! ― La joven se abalanzó a los brazos de Souji.

Era oficial, las admiradoras de Souji sólo serían eso, admiradoras, ya que el joven Rippukan tenía novia, de inmediato el mar de lágrimas comenzó.

Ambos se separaron del abrazo.

― ¡Mucha suerte Souji-Kun! ― Exclamó Rin a su ya novio.

Souji asintió y se subió al autobús con una idea en mente, tenía que ganar por Rin… tenía que ganar por su novia.

Cuando el autobús se fue, Yumi se acercó a Rin la felicitó.

Mientras dentro del autobús, todos se burlaban y le daba miradas pícaras al joven Rippukan, pero este los ignoraba, pues pensaba en lo afortunado que era, gracias a sus amigos Kyoryugers comprendió el significado de la amistad y gracias a Rin Katsuyama comprendió lo que es el verdadero amor.

Ambos supieron aprovechar su última oportunidad.

Y lograron se felices.

**FIN**


End file.
